Forum:Rules and Regulation
tag to mark it as to be deleted. *Stay On Topic: Each thread has it's own individual topic (with the exception of the Off-Topic forum), so you need to stick to it at all times. Some things can be grouped together in a single thread, but you shouldn't talk about something completely random. For example, say a thread's topic is about a game character, and you come in and post asking how much the game is. That is going off topic, which is bad. If you want to talk about something else, then make a new thread about it or find the correct thread in the Thread Index or in the forum. *No Duplicate Threads: There are two types of duplicate threads. The first is when you make a thread, but there is already one in existence on that specific topic. Be sure to look around the forum good for a thread on a certain topic, or use the Thread Index to help you find one. The second type of duplicate thread is when you copy a thread already made, word for word. That is also considered spamming, and there are consequences for it. In rare cases, if the thread you are about to re-post is locked long ago, you are allowed to create a new thread but to a certain extend. *No Flaming: Flaming is when you yell, insult, or harass at someone or saying something to make them mad or hurt their feelings. Yelling can be considered typing in all caps, so please try not to do so. Cussing (cursing) at someone also falls under this category, so please try not to do so. If you are mad at someone or don't agree with something someone posted, then contact them via PM and work something maturely. *No Flooding: Flooding is when you post excessively all over the forum just to get your name to show up everywhere, to raise your post count, to be the top forum poster, etc. Usually when you flood, your messages are short and spammy. Spam is not allowed in the first place, so please try not to flood, because remember, there are other members of this forum, and they also deserve a chance to answer questions and post. *No Advertising: I'm pretty sure everyone knows what advertising is, but just in case, advertising is when you tell someone about something (in this case, another website) and try to get others to go there. This is not allowed, it is not allowed to advertise your website on your profile, signature or anywhere else. Advertising over PM is not allowed either, so don't try that either, because you may be reported to the staff. If you see someone advertising, then please report the message and take the message out of view. Links with ads (example adf.ly) is also advertising. A advertisement is a advertisement regardless of what you are advertising. *No Memberating: Memberating is when you act like a moderator when you are not one. It doesn't matter if you were once a moderator or not, don't go throwing your weight around with no power to back yourself up. You can help someone by re-directing them, but no bossing around or threatening, etc. Also, do not request closure for a thread unless you started it. *No Adult Content: This game is rated E for everyone, meaning younger kids will come to this forum for advice, help, or just to participate. If you post any inappropriate or pornographic material you will be instantly banned. Younger kids should not have to worry about seeing things they shouldn't when they come here. It is also asked that you try not to cuss/swear when in the forum. We do not accept adult content in the off topic too. It might result a major problems to this wiki forum. Please do not do it anywhere in this forum. *Do Not Bypass Your Ban(s) Bypassing a ban is when you are banned on one account, but make another so you can post again. You can be and will be caught, and your punishment will only result in a longer ban on any/all accounts. If you continue to do it, you will be reported to the administrators, which is not good no matter what way you look at it. Just live out your ban, and prevent any trouble that may arise. *Do Not Post Illegal Material: Posting any kind of illegal material is not allowed, simply because they really are illegal. No matter where you try to discuss it, in the forum or over PM, if you are caught, there are dire consequences. If you see anyone post this, then please report them and take their message out of view. *Asking for Donations: Please do not make threads in this forum asking for donations. First of all, it's pathetic, and second, this game is free so you should not ask for donation. All threads that have someone asking or begging for donations will be closed ASAP. *No Begging: Please do not make threads, post or any other content on this wiki forum begging admins, mods, or any other members to do something for you. All threads, posts or any other content that have someone begging for something will be deleted ASAP and the user will be warned. *No Necro-posting: Do not post replies in very old (dead) threads which have not been locked. We only allow "necro" replies in VERY rare circumstances, all other cases will find your reply removed. If you feel strongly enough about posting a reply, please discuss with a Moderator/Global Moderator/Admin whether to start a new thread of discussion. |Signature= Jianmingyong (talk) 15:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) }} Comments